C'est ainsi
by LegMa
Summary: Kensi s'en veut après ce qui aurait pu arriver à Deeks durant une mission. Mais une fois de plus, il est là pour l'aider à passer à travers ça et c'est ainsi qu'elle se rend compte de ses sentiments pour lui.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: **Legma

**Titre: **C'est ainsi

**Ship: **Densi

**Rating: **K+

**Résumé**: Kensi s'en veut après ce qui aurait pu arriver à Deeks durant une mission. Mais une fois de plus, il est là pour l'aider à passer à travers ça et c'est ainsi qu'elle se rend compte de ses sentiments pour lui.

**Disclaimer: **Je ne possède pas la série, ni les personnages. Seule l'idée de cette mini fic m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteure: **On me connait pour me sadisme mais je ne suis pas que ça lol Donc voici une petite fic densi pour vous le prouver (en attendant ma grande fic que je n'ai toujours pas terminé).

Avant que j'oublie, je tiens à remercier les invités ayant laissé des reviews sur mes autres fictions et les nouveaux lecteurs qui me suivent =)

Bonne lecture.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**C'est ainsi**

- Kensi…

- J'vais bien.

- Vu comment tu t'acharnes sur ce pauvre sac, je ne pense pas, non.

- Et pourtant… J'vais bien ! tapa-t-elle encore.

- C'est faux. Je sais que c'est faux et Tu sais que c'est faux.

- Deeks ! Va voir ailleurs !

- Il n'y a nulle part où je devrais vraiment être.

- Qu'avec moi ? C'est ça ? Et bien j'vais te faciliter la tâche : Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ici. Je vais très…bien ! assura-t-elle dans un énième coup de poing plus fort que les précédents.

- Bon maintenant ça suffit ! haussa-t-il le ton en agrippant d'un coup sec le sac. Tu vas arrêter de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi, cesser de refouler ta colère comme ça, accepter mon aide et aller poser ton cul sur ce banc !

Elle le regarda un instant choquée par le ton qu'il employait. Jamais il n'avait été ainsi avec elle. Comment pouvait-il crier sur elle de cette façon et surtout, la regarder d'un air si furax ?

Les bras un instant pendants le long du corps, elle reprit ses esprits puis une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit subitement. En colère, elle lui envoya un regard noir tandis que son sang bouillonnait.

- Non mais pour qui tu t'prends ? Tu crois peut-être que je vais courir à toi et te déballer ce que je ressens ? Te dire que cette enquête a été l'une des plus merdiques de ma carrière ? Que j'ai foiré comme une débutante ? Que j'aurai dû écouter Callen quand il a dit que c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller aider Sam alors qu'il avait trois flingues pointés sur lui ? commença-t-elle, tête baissée, à retirer ses gants hargneusement. Parce que oui, c'en était une ! Même si ça lui a permit d'en sortir vivant en lui accordant une diversion. Tu veux aussi que je t'avoue que j'ai été stupide d'avoir réagit comme ça ? Que je hais Callen à l'instant même quand il m'a incendiée devant Hetty alors qu'il n'a rien fait pour aider Sam ? Que je me sens coupable de ce qui a faillit t'arriver quand ce gars a vidé son chargeur dans ta direction alors qu'une fois de plus tu assurais mes arrières ?

Sa voix commençait à baisser d'une octave, laissant place à l'émotion qui grandissait également dans ses yeux, tandis qu'elle se battait encore avec son dernier gant.

- Que j'ai eu peur de te perdre ? Que c'était la fois de trop ? Que tout est de ma faute ? C'est ça que tu attends de moi, Deeks ? Que je te dise tout ça ? Parce que c'était une putain… de mauvaise… idée !

Elle finit sa tirade dans un sanglot étranglé, essayant encore vainement de retirer ce gant sur lequel elle s'était énervée sans jamais oser rencontrer le regard de son partenaire.

Ce dernier justement s'était tu, pensant qu'il était préférable de la laisser éclater sa colère ouvertement et pas en la passant uniquement à travers des coups sur un sac de boxe qui ne pourrait jamais lui apporter satisfaction.

- Laisse-moi faire, murmura-t-il en lui attrapant doucement la main.

Elle ne le repoussa pas et, sans lever la tête et se retenant de ne pas craquer, elle regarda ses doigts agiles retirer la bande de velcros avant de faire glisser le gant le long de sa main.

- Voilà, le laissa-t-il tomber au sol.

Rapidement, elle posa les mains sur les hanches et regarda par la fenêtre, évitant soigneusement son visage alors que la rage bouillonnante qui l'avait possédée jusqu'à maintenant, se dissipait peu à peu. Elle ne parvint pas à le remercier, tant l'émotion était immense. Et ce n'était pas la veine frontale qu'apercevait le jeune homme ou les lèvres pincées fermement qui allaient lui prouver le contraire.

- Hé, c'est okay Kens', lui tint-il une main. Tu n'as pas à tenir le coup chaque seconde de chaque jour. C'est normal de craquer, de pleurer. Tu n'es pas invincible. Tu es humaine. Et surtout, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ce qui s'est passé. Tu as fais ce que j'aurai probablement décidé aussi.

Face à ses paroles, la jeune femme porta sa main libre devant les yeux et laissa enfin échapper un spasme accompagné de grosses larmes qui se dépêchèrent de rouler le long des joues rosies.

- Viens là, l'attira-t-il dans ses bras.

- J'suis désolée.

- Non, tu n'as pas à l'être.

- J'ai agi sans réfléchir. J'aurai dû écouter Callen et

- Tu as déjà eu cette discussion avec Hetty et lui. Moi je ne suis pas là pour te blâmer, Kensi. Mais pour t'aider. Te réconforter.

Cela eut pour effet d'accentuer ses pleurs et sans se soucier si une personne pouvait pénétrer dans la salle de gym et les voir ainsi, elle s'agrippa désespérément au dos de sa chemise tandis qu'il lui permit d'enfouir plus la tête contre son cou en l'encerclant un peu plus autour des épaules.

Pour la première depuis leur partenariat, ils se retrouvaient dans cette position. Le fait qu'il était rare, voire inexistant, que l'Agent féminin se mît dans cet état y était pour quelque chose. Pour sa part, l'Agent de liaison avait déjà pensé la prendre dans une étreinte. Notamment durant l'enquête sur son père. Mais parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu la mettre mal à l'aise à l'époque, il s'était retenu et lui avait simplement offert un soutien moral.

Toute fois, à la fin de cette journée mouvementée et en voyant sa partenaire se faire du mal face à ce sac innocent, il s'était dit que la comédie avait assez durée et qu'un changement dans leur amitié devait se faire.

Il avait réussi. Même s'il s'en voulait de l'avoir poussée à bout. Mais le résultat final était le plus important. Elle s'était ouverte. Elle avait extériorisé sa douleur et, ignorant probablement ce qu'elle avait dit sur le coup, elle lui avait avoué le sentiment le plus douloureux qu'elle pût avoir sur le cœur : la perte d'un être cher. Sa perte à lui.

Elle avait peur de le perdre.

Il ignorait encore si c'était en tant que partenaire ou ami, mais après tout, ce n'était pas pour le moment le plus essentiel. Elle avait peur de le perdre et cet aveu, pour lui, signifiait bien plus que cette proposition de devenir un Agent du NCIS que lui avait faite Hetty.

Revenant à la réalité lorsqu'il la sentit passer une main entre leurs torses pour aller essuyer ses joues trempées -et plus discrètement, son nez – il se détendit et ferma les yeux en posant le menton contre le haut de sa tête.

- Tu vois. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, déclara-t-il dans l'intention de détendre l'atmosphère.

- J'te déteste, renifla-t-elle tout bas en repliant la main contre sa poitrine.

- Non, je sais que c'est tout le contraire.

Oh oui, il le savait !

- Peut-être. Mais là j'ai le droit.

- Juste un peu, alors.

- Un tout petit peu… .

- Bien, sourit-il. Parce que j'ai prévu de rester encore un sacré bout de temps avec toi et ça serait dommage que tu restes sur ce sentiment à mon égard.

'' _Sentiment à mon égard'' ? répéta-t-elle dans la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par-là ? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais que pour lui. Pas vrai ? 'Façon même notre ''chose'' n'est pas définie, alors… ._

- 'Faut voir, déclara-t-elle, penaude.

- On aura tout le temps pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas, plaisanta-t-il.

Et puis, alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était calmée et se détendait contre lui, il amena une main sur le côté de son visage et débuta de lentes caresses.

La jeune femme resta interdite quelques instants mais très vite, elle apprécia les doigts de l'homme glisser à travers ses mèches et sur sa tempe avant de finir leur route à la naissance de sa nuque et de recommencer le voyage dans un même et délicat mouvement.

Si les choses étaient différentes entre eux, elle soupirerait de bien être. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas et le mot 'partenaire' clignota soudainement dans toutes les directions, dans son esprit. Elle devait arrêter ça avant qu'elle ne pût plus revenir en arrière et stopper l'évolution de ses sentiments… .

_C'est pas juste, bouda-t-elle intérieurement._

- Deeks, prévint-elle doucement.

- Quoi ? C'est trop tôt ?

Elle enfouit tout simplement son nez dans le col de la chemise -qui sentait merveilleusement bon l'odeur du blondinet, ce qui pourrait la faire chavirer encore plus- , incapable de défier sa conscience.

- Etreinte d'ours, alors ! la serra-t-il plus fort sous son petit rire. Ou bien celle de Monk ? s'éloigna-t-il légèrement.

- Non, le ramena-t-elle contre son corps. J'veux juste… _être dans tes bras. Humer ton parfum. Sentir tes caresses, ta chaleur. Encore et encore…_ Peu importe.

- Un baiser sur la tête dans ce cas, joignit-il tendrement le geste à la parole.

Elle sourit tout simplement, pas certaine de la fragilité de sa voix car trop heureuse de cette affection.

_Oh, dans quoi suis-je en train de tomber ? se demanda-t-elle. Tous ses gestes me rendent tellement bizarre… ._

- Que dis-tu de rentrer, hum ?

_Quoi, déjà ? Non non, s'il-te-plaît, je n'en ai pas encore assez profité… .Je ne suis même pas certaine de ce que tu fais sur mon corps._

- Tu pourrais venir à la maison.

_Chez toi ?_

- En plus j'ai Monty qui sera là, ce soir.

_Même si j'aime ce chien, ça ne sera pas pour lui que j'accepterais._

- Je ne sais pas, feinta-t-elle très mal son indécision. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être d'une très bonne compagnie, en ce moment… .

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu es la meilleure compagnie que je puisse rêver, chuchota-t-il.

_Ah ? A quoi tu joues, Deeks ? Tu veux que je fonde, c'est ça ? Je ne suis déjà pas sûre de la résistance de mes jambes alors si en plus tu t'amuses avec mon cœur… . Quoi ? se gifla-t-elle d'un coup mentalement. Mais à quoi je pense, moi ?_

- Il y aura de la pizza ?

- Ta préférée, sourit-il.

- De la bière ?

- Bien sûr, c'est évident. Et il y aura même de la crème glacée avec des noix de pécans.

_De mieux en mieux, sautilla-t-elle intérieurement._

- Celle que j'ai l'habitude de manger devant

- Devant 'The Walking Dead' parce que ça te permet de rester

- Eveillée, finirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Oui, sourit-elle timidement dans un ricanement.

_Et surtout parce que cette série me fiche la trouille ! Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas étonnant que je ne la regarde uniquement quand il passe la soirée à la maison. Tout a l'air si sécurisant, à ses côtés… ._

- Tu me connais trop bien, c'est effrayant.

- J'aime te connaître.

_Et moi je t'aime, soupira-t-elle d'aise en fermant les yeux. _

- Elle les écarquilla dans un même mouvement, prenant conscience de la révélation_._

_Oh mon Dieu. Est-ce que je viens réellement de penser ça ? _

- Je…euh.

Elle s'écarta un peu de son étreinte, fixant son torse d'un air ahuri.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il d'un coup.

_Non ! Non non, pas du tout ! Comment ça pourrait aller ?!_

- Oui. Ça va mieux, se força-t-elle à sourire. On y va ? Je meurs de faim.

Sans même attendre sa réponse, elle partit vers les vestiaires pour se changer et, par la même occasion, se ressaisir.

- Je t'attends aux bureaux, ramassa-t-il les gants pour les ranger au passage dans les casiers.

- J'me dépêche.

Elle le vit du coin de l'œil s'en aller puis laissa échapper enfin un long soupir en entrant.

_Bon sang, Blye. T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? C'est ton partenaire ! Depuis quand on a des sentiments pour ses partenaires, hum ?_

Elle laissa tomber la tête dans la serviette qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et respira un bon coup.

_Depuis que cet homme est devenu le tien. Oh, Deeks, gémit-elle pensivement. Alors c'est ça notre ''chose'' ? De l'amour ? _

Soupirant une énième fois, elle fit face à la réalité.

_Pourquoi tout doit être si compliqué ?! _

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**à suivre...**_

_**C'est vrai. Pourquoi tout doit être compliqué ? hum ? **_

_**J'espère que ce début vous aura plu =) N'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis. Moi-même je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir vraiment réussi à faire passer ce que je voulais lol Notamment pour son monologue quand elle crie sur lui... .**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite et fin ;) (j'ai dit que c'était une petite fic ^^)**_

_**Bisous,**_

**_Legma._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avec un jour de retard, voici la suite ^^' Désolée. Merci à TOUS pour reviews. Je suis ravie que vous ayez aimé ce début. Comme toujours, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir d'avoir vos avis. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par ce dernier chapitre, notamment pour certains lecteurs qui s'attendent à des choses ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**oOoOooOoOo**

Elle refit son apparition quinze minutes plus tard, fraîche et dispo. Ses yeux étaient encore un peu rougis mais elle se sentait mieux à présent. Et cela grâce à cet homme se tenant devant son bureau qui la rendait dingue et qui la faisait beaucoup trop réfléchir et se parler à elle-même !

Se dirigeant vers son propre bureau pour y ramasser ses affaires, elle évita honteusement de poser les yeux sur celui de Hetty qui la suivait du regard derrière ses lunettes, mais se tint plus fièrement lorsqu'elle sentit celui du chef d'équipe.

Elle n'avait pas menti à Deeks, tout à l'heure. Elle le haïssait vraiment pour ce qu'il avait dit et fait dans le bureau. Comment pouvait-il tout lui mettre sur le dos ? C'était tout de même son partenaire qu'elle avait voulu aider. Il pensait réellement qu'elle allait rester là à regarder Sam mourir ? C'était plutôt lui qui aurait dû recevoir les foudres de Hetty pour ne pas avoir réussi à prendre une décision et laisser son partenaire dans les problèmes ! Pas elle !

Cependant, elle acceptait bassement les remontrances à propos de Deeks qui aurait pu y rester par sa faute. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit assez. Elle en était consciente. Et à l'heure qu'il était, elle n'aurait peut-être plus du tout de partenaire.

Sa vue se flouta rapidement en pensant à tout cela et elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement.

Deeks, la voyant se stopper alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre la lanière de son sac sur l'épaule, devina qu'elle n'allait toujours pas bien malgré ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire avant de partir vers les vestiaires. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça… .

Croisant le regard de Callen qui avait prit un air soupçonneux en la voyant ainsi, il se racla la gorge en se mettant à côté d'elle et dans une attitude tout à fait normale, l'aida à mettre la lanière.

- On y va ? sourit-il doucement.

Il vit alors ses yeux humidifiés lorsqu'elle plongea dans ses iris bleus et cela lui tordit l'estomac une fois de plus alors qu'il avait eu du mal plus tôt dans la salle de gymnase à la voir si triste. Mais il n'y montra rien et l'invita à passer devant.

Elle lui retourna le sourire, reconnaissante de son acte à être discret et faire comme si tout allait bien avec elle, puis accepta son offre et hocha la tête en direction de Sam qui, jusqu'à maintenant, s'était tu, refusant de prendre un parti.

- A demain, Kensi. Repose-toi, lui fit-il un clin d'œil.

Elle se sentit, d'un seul coup, plus légère par ce geste. De toute évidence il ne lui en voulait pas.

- Salut, lui sourit-elle les yeux pétillants.

- Bonne soirée, les gars, ajouta Deeks à sa suite.

Enfin loin de cette tension, elle respira longuement l'air frais qui s'abattait dans une douce brise sur son visage avant de sortir les clés de son sac.

- Tiens, les présenta-t-elle à Deeks qui n'avait pas quitté son côté.

- Tu me laisses conduire ?

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules alors qu'il la débarrassait du trousseau.

- Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a rien de tout ce que tu m'as dit, chez toi, alors je te laisse le choix de la pizzeria, le taquina-t-elle.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents avant d'ouvrir la portière du côté conducteur.

- Hé, j'ai déjà la bière, feinta-t-il de s'offusquer.

- Probablement pas assez pour me saouler ! plaisanta-t-elle à moitié. Allez, on y va.

Dorénavant en lieu sûr dans la voiture, elle boucla la ceinture de sécurité et laissa un soupir de fatigue sortir de sa bouche en reposant la tête sur le support du siège conçu pour cela.

**oOo**

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur lieu de travail, Deeks n'avait pas voulu tenté de reparler de l'histoire avec Callen. Il avait bien vu que cela l'avait épuisée et l'embêter avec ça n'était pas dans ses options pour la soirée. Il souhaitait juste qu'elle oubliât tout ceci et qu'elle se sentît à l'aise auprès de lui.

C'est ainsi, donc, que parfaitement bien installés sur le canapé devant la télévision avec les jambes étendues sur la table basse, les deux partenaires mangeaient tranquillement leur pizza Kipika tandis que Monty attendait patiemment à côté de la jeune femme qu'elle décidât enfin de lui donner un bout.

- Monty, va au panier ! râla Deeks en désignant du doigt la direction opposée.

- Laisse-le, caressa-t-elle le dessus de la tête du chien. Il a juste faim. Pas vrai mon grand ? Oh oui c'est un gentil garçon. Tiens, prend avant que ton infâme père ne le voit, lui donna-t-elle un morceau de pizza.

- Tu as raison, incite-le à mendier.

Il but une gorgée de la bière qu'il tenait jusqu'alors entre ses cuisses tandis que Kensi tourna la tête dans sa direction avec un large sourire amusé.

- Arrête, se replaça-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'un chien. C'est naturel chez eux. Et puis ce n'est pas pour un petit morceau…

Et dans un regard malicieux, elle attrapa une boulette de bœuf pimentée sur la pizza du jeune homme avant de la mettre en bouche devant son air chafouin.

- Pas vrai ? se retint-elle de rire.

- Ah c'est comme ça…

Elle laissa échapper un gloussement bien qu'elle n'était pas rassurée par son attitude. Car derrière celle-ci, elle savait qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qui l'amènerait probablement à regretter son geste osé envers lui.

_Voilà ce qui arrive quand on joue avec le feu, ma fille, se réprimanda-t-elle._

- Deeks… .

Prenant son air le plus sérieux bien que l'envie de rire le démangeait aussi, il se redressa, posa la bouteille de bière sur la table basse ainsi que sa part de pizza dans le carton avec les autres et, dans un élan que la brune ne s'attendait pas, il tenta de lui attraper ce qui restait de sa part.

Sauf qu'elle avait des réflexes d'acier et dans un mouvement protecteur, elle retira les jambes de la table basse et cercla le bras devant elle pour aller cacher sa main de l'autre côté.

- C'est la guerre, Kensi.

Elle rit tout en continuant du mieux possible de la garder loin de lui en tournant le dos tandis qu'il se penchait sur elle pour l'attraper en se tenant en équilibre avec un genou sur le canapé.

- Donne.

Il lui était incapable de répliquer autre chose que des rires tant la situation l'amusait. Et cela n'eut nul autre effet que de rendre la tâche plus hilarante pour le blondinet qui se mit à rire également. Toute fois, il ne se départit par pour autant de son action et se pencha plus sur elle.

Sentant son torse musclé contre le dos, sa main se poser à la taille pour se retenir et son bras tendu qui se moulait au sien, elle se perdit un peu dans ses esprits –le rire s'évanouissant dans l'air- et ne put empêcher le chien de prendre dans sa gueule ce qui pendait dans sa direction.

- Oh ! Monty ! n'en revenait pas Deeks.

Kensi revint soudainement à elle quand le jeune homme se leva pour courir après l'animal qui s'en aller vainqueur vers son panier. Etrangement, elle manqua la chaleur de son corps contre le sien… .

_Wow, c'était…bien, s'assit-elle un peu mieux sur les coussins en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le sentir contre moi de cette façon, c'était si agréable…_

Elle ne quittait pas des yeux son partenaire et notamment ses fesses quand il gronda son compagnon pour lui avoir volé outrageusement la part de pizza alors qu'il était déjà dessus.

Cette petite discussion entre maître et chien la fit ricaner un peu et Deeks revint vers elle déçu de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Cependant, il retrouva bien vite le sourire quand il vit la mine joyeuse de sa partenaire.

Ce qui s'était passé plutôt dans la journée semblait s'être évanouit dans la nature et il en était ravi. Après tout, il ne voulait qu'une chose : voir sa partenaire heureuse… .

- Tu as perdu la guerre, se moqua-t-elle gentiment en le regardant se rasseoir à ses côtés.

- Ce n'était qu'une bataille.

Il leva dans une vague les sourcils, lui faisant ainsi comprendre son sous-entendu puis prit en main un quartier de pizza.

- Tiens.

- Non, c'est bon, merci, refusa-t-elle poliment de la main. Je n'ai plus très faim.

- Sûre ? C'est…pourtant ta préférée. Y a même un extra de piment vert.

Il était étonné qu'elle ne mangeât pas plus. Etait-il allé trop loin ?

- J'suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Elle le rassura alors dans un lent sourire signe de son épuisement puis laissa tomber la tête sur le côté contre le dossier.

- Je vois. Pas de glace, alors…

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne pouvais plus rien avaler.

- C'est bien c'que j'pensais, se leva-t-il en souriant. J'reviens. Choisis le film que tu veux.

Le voyant disparaître dans la cuisine, elle attrapa la télécommande et s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé avant de zapper à travers les chaines.

_Une soirée télé, sautilla-t-elle. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu dans notre accord mais qui suis-je pour décliner ça ?!_

Il ne tarda pas à revenir avec les pots de crèmes glacées parsemées de noix de pécans et fut surprit de la voir installer comme ça.

- A peine parti et tu prends déjà ma place, arqua-t-il un sourcil en se tenant debout à côté de sa tête.

Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard et lui sourit timidement en n'ayant aucune excuse à lui offrir.

- Et bien ?

_Oh arrête Deeks ! Je n'sais jamais comment me comporter quand tu agis comme ça. Dois-je rire ou me sentir gênée ? Ou pire encore : dois-je vraiment ressentir ses drôles de papillons dans le ventre quand tu me regardes avec cette bouille si craquante ? Rhô, fichus sentiments, soupira-t-elle._

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait enfouit le visage dans l'oreiller sur lequel reposait sa tête et aurait hurlé ses doutes.

- Il y a assez de place pour deux…non ? fit-elle la moue. J'suis trop épuisée pour bouger.

- Bah voyons, lui tendit-il un des pots qu'elle prit. Fais-moi une place, Kensalina.

_Ce surnom est tellement ridicule. J'ignore où il a été chercher ça, roula-t-elle des yeux. Cela dit…il le prononce d'une façon si craquante que je ne peux pas lui faire de remarque._

Sans rechigner, elle leva simplement le haut du corps pour qu'il pût s'asseoir dans le coin, puis se permit de poser le dos contre son côté.

Il ne fut pas spécialement mal à l'aise. Bien au contraire. Il était agréablement surpris de la voir agir ainsi avec lui. Après l'étreinte particulière qu'ils avaient échangée à la fin de la journée, il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle ce soir.

- Bien installée ?

- Très bien. Et toi ? picora-t-elle les noix de pécan avec les doigts.

- Très bien aussi.

Et comme pour prouver son dire, il posa le pot sur le haut de sa tête qui se trouvait au niveau de son aisselle.

- Hé, protesta-t-elle en sentant le froid.

- Quoi ? J'ai pas de place pour mettre mes bras. 'Faut bien que je tienne ça quelque part, objecta-t-il la bouche pleine de glace.

- N'en met pas partout, accepta-t-elle implicitement.

- Râleuse.

- C'est toi le râleur.

Pendant près de quinze minutes, les deux jeunes gens mangèrent en silence leur dessert devant la télé sans que Monty ne vînt les déranger, avant que le jeune homme ne s'intéressât réellement à ce que projetait son écran.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ?

- J'sais pas, lécha-t-elle la cuillère. Mais ça a l'air bien.

- Si ça a l'air bien, alors… .

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait réellement débattre sur le choix du programme avec elle. Ce n'était jamais le cas. Mais, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Il était tellement prêt à tout pour cette femme… .

- Terminé ?

Elle présenta sa main vide et il comprit qu'elle faisait allusion à la glace. Dans un remerciement, il lui remit le pot dorénavant vide, attendit qu'elle les déposât sur la table basse avec la télécommande au passage, puis la laissa revenir se caler contre lui en ouvrant courageusement l'espace avec son bras.

Même si elle eut été surprise en se laissant retomber en arrière, elle n'en montra rien et l'invita à refermer son étreinte. Le bras pendant devant sa poitrine, elle croisa les mains sur le ventre –n'ayant pas encore la force d'aller plus loin dans leur position- et inclina la tête vers son biceps contre lequel elle plaqua la joue.

_Oh, bon sang, eut-elle du mal à respirer. Je fais un câlin avec Deeks ! Sa chaleur…son odeur…Oh ! C'est dix fois mieux que tout à l'heure. Hem, bon du calme. Du calme… ._

Humectant les lèvres, elle posa les yeux sur l'écran qui se trouvait à ses deux heures, puis se concentra sur le film.

C'était au bout de trois quarts d'heures, alors hypnotisée par l'histoire, qu'elle attrapa des deux mains celle du jeune homme et qu'elle joua inconsciemment avec ses doigts.

Pour l'Agent masculin, le geste était tout à fait anodin mais il était tout de même conscient que c'était ici une preuve que leur ''chose'' évoluait.

Il n'était pas certain de la définition pour ce terme. Mais il en avait bien une petite idée. Et au fond de lui, il espérait qu'il s'agissait de la même qu'avait la jeune femme. Si tentait qu'elle en avait une.

Ignorant qu'elle avait déjà définit cela comme étant de l'amour, il soupira simplement dans un mouvement discret et revint dans le film en se laissant triturer les doigts.

**oOo**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts et la respiration haletante.

_Oh non, s'il-vous-plait, pas des cauchemars, pria-t-elle n'importe quel saint. Je n'veux plus revivre cette journée._

Analysant rapidement l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle se souvint que son partenaire l'avait invitée à dormir dans le lit après qu'elle eut exprimé sa fatigue dans un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle n'avait pas refusé, bien entendu. Sa conscience l'aurait réprimandée, autrement.

Rassurée, elle ferma les yeux en soufflant calmement puis les rouvrit en laissant sa vue se perdre dans la pénombre. Elle sentit la présence de son partenaire de l'autre côté du lit et s'en approcha doucement en glissant sous les couvertures.

Entrant en contact avec son bras qu'elle imaginait replié sur le ventre, elle leva les yeux à hauteur où devrait en principe se trouvait sa tête.

- Deeks ? chuchota-t-elle.

Aucune réponse ne vint hormis une respiration détendue et égale. Elle en déduit alors qu'il devait dormir à poings fermés.

_J'me demande s'il fronce du nez, sourit-elle en se souvenant de la façon qu'elle l'avait retrouvé endormi lorsqu'ils étaient en mission sous-couverture comme mari et femme._

Il lui avait dit que ça lui faisait ça quand il était heureux. Mensonge ou aveux, cela lui importait peu. Elle espérait seulement qu'il le fût en cette nuit. Car elle, elle l'était. Et le sentant au plus profond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il en fût autrement.

Elle l'aimait. C'était un fait maintenant et elle ne le nierait plus. Elle seule le savait de toute façon et cela lui convenait très bien pour l'instant. Du moment qu'elle pût rester auprès de lui pour toujours… .

Le noir et le sommeil profond semblèrent lui donner de l'assurance et dans une envie profonde de lui exprimer sa gratitude pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle, elle tendit le cou en espérant viser juste et déposa un doux baiser à l'arête de sa mâchoire.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle dans le même ton que précédemment.

Il ne bougea pas mais une profonde expiration de bien être se fit entendre.

Satisfaite, elle posa la joue sur son épaule recouverte de la manche courte d'un t-shirt pendant que sa main droite alla rencontrer délicatement celle du jeune homme qui était effectivement sur le ventre. Puis, les paupières lourdes, elle se laissa chavirer à nouveau dans le sommeil en appréciant le contact chaleureux.

Elle n'avait pas oublié ses erreurs de la journée. Loin de là… . Et elle apprendrait à ne plus les reproduire. Mais grâce à cet homme, elle avait réussi à les mettre de côté et savait qu'elle pourrait éternellement compter sur lui. Qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir.

Surtout qu'en plus… ils avaient encore à discuter de leur ''chose''. Et pour cela, la jeune femme serait prête à attendre le temps qu'il faudra.

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Ce n'était pas trop long à lire ? Je ne voulais pas diviser le chapitre par peur de jouer ma méchante lol**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour ceux qui attendaient un baiser, y en a eu un...mais probablement pas celui que vous espériez ^^. ça aurait été trop tôt je pense. Elle vient tout juste de se rendre compte de ses sentiments, après tout... .**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt pour d'autres histoires densi ;)**

**Oh, justement, une question: Chamallow comme là, ou un peu plus méchant (triste, torture durant une enquête, blessures etc..) ? Dites-moi vos préférences ;)**

**Bisous.**

**Legma**


End file.
